


The Not so Marvellous Marriage

by marshmallow_panda



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux Being A Creeper, F/M, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Kylo Ren Has Issues, My First Work in This Fandom, Sex eventually, Sisters Really are Doing it For Themselves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallow_panda/pseuds/marshmallow_panda
Summary: I suck at summaries but let's give this a bash!Kylo Ren has been commanded to find a wife but for what reasons no one knows except himself. When the First Order arrives on her home planet, Celessa swears to have nothing to do with them, especially as how her father had offered up her older sister Zulara on a plate. But things never really go as planned. Especially not for either of the Koda sisters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in this fandom and the first one I've written in years so I'm a little bit nervous to say the least. Any suggestions and tips are always welcome, as is any criticism. You can't win them all as they say! I know the first chapter is super short, just to set up the story really. Also you get bonus points if you get the reference in the title. :D

I stared out at the deep blue green sea, ash blonde hair blowing across my face partially obscuring my vision of the TIE fighters and the small First Order shuttle descending from the skies, landing close by to the only house for miles. Which of course just happened to be the one where I lived. I sighed before pulling up the hood of my long purple cloak and began the climb back down the cliff towards the house. I felt nervous, knowing exactly why they were here and god forbid I should be late for the “oh so important, better be on your best behaviour, so honoured to have them, for the love of kriff don’t embarrass me” guests. Those were more or less my mother’s exact exasperating words. Although I just knew that my older sister, Zulara, would not have been told anything of the sort. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes before hopping over the fence into the orchard that sat directly behind my parent’s house. The shuttles were parked a little in the distance, the guests probably already seated inside. My mother Drea Koda, would be fawning over them, showing off the golden child Zulara. Rumour had it that the infamous Commander Ren was looking for a wife, what for was any ones guess. Frankly he didn’t seem the marriage material type. Our father had once been part of the senate and the last surviving monarch of our small farming planet, Parademia. No one officially ruled the planet any more, it was now made up of mostly farms and the odd trading post and of course a couple of villages. However my father was still the official representative and that’s exactly why the First Order had landed. As soon as my father had heard that Commander Ran had been looking for a wife he had more or less offered up my older sister on a damn plate! I loved my father but any fight he had in him was long now. I knew he was pushing Zulara to the First Order for protection and the trade it would bring us more than her actual happiness. The whole damn thing was kriffed up and I’d be damned to the fires of Mustafa before I took any part in it.


End file.
